


You Will Pull Through

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Observing, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically requested by Soupnazi. She wanted to see a story from me from Spock Prime's POV observing young Jim and Spock's relationship.</p><p>Spock Prime (Selek) views Jim and Spock's complicated growing relationship as a mostly biased observer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Selek was awakened from a restless sleep for seemingly no reason. He sat up and merely stayed sitting on the edge of his bed for a moment listening. There appeared to be no unusual noises that would have awakened him.

He rose and slipped his feet into soft slippers before exiting his bedroom. He lived in a sort of paradox in that he seemed to require more sleep now than before but he was often restless and unable to sleep.

He had adopted the name Selek in this timeline to differentiate himself from the Spock of this time’s universe. It did not matter to him what others called him, for he knew who he was.

Selek fixed himself tea but he did not drink it for it had been just a way to make himself busy. A great emptiness filled him. A strange void he had not felt before he’d retired. He found it difficult to breathe and he wondered if this was death upon him.

He had experienced death before but it had been much more dramatic. Burning pain had robbed him of sight, breath, before he’d been forced to acknowledge he was leaving his t’hy’la behind without any preparation for either of them.

This was different. This shook him, made him feel panic. If Selek did not know better he would think he was having some sort of anxiety attack. But Vulcans did not have anxiety attacks. It was not logical.

Selek walked to his window and looked out at the coming dawn. Usually it would afford him some peace. Not this time. This feeling…was familiar, Selek realized.      

But he had not felt this way since just before…Jim.

He turned from the window, feeling his breath stutter. No, it could not be. This Jim was young. Healthy, vibrant.

Then he received a message saying the Enterprise wished to speak with him. Selek was relieved. Jim was all right. He had been on the edge of panic for nothing.

But it had not been Jim who had reached out to him but his young counterpart and the name Khan Noonien Singh had been exchanged between them.

Selek did not have time to ask where or how Jim was. His conversation with Spock had been brief and to the point.  Surely though if Jim had been in direct danger, Spock would have mentioned it. Spock had not.

After the conversation, Selek remained unbearably restless. He could not stay still and that same panicky feeling had increased tenfold. There was no doubt in his mind. Jim Kirk was in grave danger. He felt it. He shouldn’t be surprised if the young Jim was up against Khan. He was surely not ready for it. Not at his age and inexperience.

He was on the verge of trying to contact the Enterprise on his own when he dropped to his knees in agony.

Jim was no longer in danger.

He was dead.

****

Selek stood outside the door of the hospital room and rested his hand there. He was uncertain if he would be welcomed by this Dr. McCoy. He’d been rather fond of his own McCoy, but this one was wholly unknown. He’d been given the information that Jim was here, after his mysterious revival. The information he’d obtained was sketchy. He only knew that Jim was alive, though in some sort of coma.

A nurse noticed him then, just standing there and judging by the look she gave him, she suspected he was lost.

“May I help you, sir?”

“This is the room for James T. Kirk?” he asked, illogically, for the name was on the outside of the door. She likely thought him a daft old Vulcan. Perhaps he was.

“Yes, sir. That’s Captain Kirk’s room. Family friend?” she asked kindly.

Though he would have called himself family, Selek readily agreed with her that he was a family friend.

“Then go on in. Dr. McCoy’s in with him. I’m sure he won’t mind,” she said with a bright smile. “I’m Christine Chapel.”

Selek blinked in surprise. He had not recognized the pretty blonde nurse from his days of knowing first Nurse and then later Dr. Chapel. Was he really that old or had circumstances in this universe changed her that much.

“Thank you,” Selek said simply, and twisted the handle of the door.

Young McCoy was leaning over his patient when Selek stepped inside. Jim lay on his back, eyes closed, on the hospital bed by the window.

McCoy scowled as he looked up. “Who are you?”

“I am Selek,” Spock replied. “Perhaps Jim has mentioned me?”

“You’re the future hobgoblin.”

For some reason the words amused him, though Selek kept a straight face. “Yes.” He approached the bed to within a few feet. “May I?”

“Sure. He’s pretty much out of it. He won’t wake up for a while still.” Dr. McCoy reached over to smooth the hair on Jim’s forehead. “But at least he’ll wake up. We thought we’d lost him.”

Selek stepped close to the bed. “Yes, I thought so, too.”

McCoy gazed at him with narrowed eyes. “I’ll be back in a minute. Don’t touch anything.”

“I would not dream of it, doctor.”

McCoy nodded and left the room.

Selek peered down at Jim’s face. Far too young to have experienced what Spock had when he was much older. He knew well enough life was often unfair. He touched his hand to Jim’s cheek, rubbing his thumb there.

A throat cleared behind him. Selek didn’t turn around. “Hello, Spock.”

“When did you arrive?” Spock asked.

“A moment ago.”

Spock came to stand by the bed and stared at Selek’s hand still on Jim’s face. “I was unaware you intended to visit.”

“Do you have an objection?”

Spock hesitated, his gaze still on Selek’s hand. “I do not.”

Selek nodded. “I am gratified. When I learned of Jim’s untimely demise and then his fortunate resurrection, I made arrangements by shuttle to come to Earth. I am staying nearby.”

“You intend for your visit to be an extended one then.”

Selek inclined his head. “Yes. I am quite fond of our young friend.”

“It would seem so.”

It was then that Selek finally moved his hand from Jim’s face. Spock visibly relaxed. His young counterpart might not yet realize it, but he was as hopelessly in love with his Jim Kirk as Selek was with his.

Dr. McCoy walked into the room. “Oh, great, bookend Vulcans.”

“Clarify,” Spock said.

“Never mind,” McCoy muttered, injecting Jim in the neck with a hypospray. “Don’t just hover there. One of you fetch me a chicken sandwich.”

When Selek made no move to do so, Spock straightened. “Very well. I will return shortly.”

As Spock reached the door, Selek called after him, “Vulcan Spiced Tea would be appreciated as well.”

Spock stopped, gave a little frown, but then nodded and left the room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Selek had been dozing in a chair next to Jim’s bed when he was roused by Spock.

“You are here again.”

He straightened. “Obviously.”

Spock approached Jim’s bed and gazed down at him. “I had not expected you would be here. It is early.”

“I came to Earth for the sole purpose of ascertaining Jim’s wellbeing. Where else would I be?” Selek adjusted himself on the chair. “I woke early and was restless. Being near Jim soothes me.”

“How…unusual.”

“Not really. I intend to sit vigil while he is in the coma, therefore if you have somewhere else you would rather be, you should attend to it.”

Spock switched his gaze from Jim to Selek. “Somewhere else?”

“With your mate, for example.”

“My…mate?’

“You are in a relationship with Nyota Uhura, are you not?” Selek asked. “That was my understanding.”

“Yes.”

Selek shrugged. “I had assumed you would be bondmates. Am I incorrect?”

“You are,” Spock said stiffly.

“Ah.”

Spock stared at Selek for a moment, his dark gaze not entirely devoid of emotion. There was a chair on the side of the bed he stood by but rather than sit in it, Spock chose to sit on the edge of Jim’s bed, Selek noted.

“I have no where I need to be other than here,” Spock said coolly.

“My apologies,” Selek murmured. Sooner or later Spock would realize Nyota Uhura was not where his destiny lay. For Jim’s sake, Selek hoped it would be sooner.

Selek watched as Spock tried to be subtle when Spock’s hand crept close to Jim’s. He stopped when their smallest fingers nearly touched.

“Dr. McCoy has indicated he believes Jim may awaken as soon as a day or two,” Selek said into the quiet room.

“Yes, his imprecision is displeasing.”

“I imagine it is difficult to know under these circumstances,” Selek replied.

Dr. McCoy himself stepped into the room and upon seeing Jim’s visitors he scowled. “Why am I not surprised?”

McCoy scooted between Spock and the wall to stand beside the bed. Selek noticed Spock did not bother to move. “He’s doing well. Much better than a week ago.”

“You still anticipate he will awaken within the next two days?” Selek asked.

“With comas it’s hard to know, but yeah, I think so.” Dr. McCoy glowered at Spock. “You could move just a little, you know.”

But Spock simply stared back at McCoy.

“Stupid hobgoblin,” McCoy muttered. He took Jim’s temperature and then touched Jim’s face very gently. “Already got some nurses who’ve volunteered to give him a sponge bath.” He chuckled. “Even in a coma, Jim’s got it.”

“That is inappropriate,” Spock said.

McCoy shrugged. “He’s gonna have to get a bath. Might as well get some fun out of it.”

Selek almost expected Spock to volunteer for the duty himself. It did look as though he was considering it, but wisely Spock made no such declaration.

McCoy straightened away from Jim. “You two plan to be here all day or what?”

Selek shook his head. “I must leave this afternoon for I did arrange to meet a colleague while I was here.”

He was pretty sure that Spock brightened at that news. He didn’t outwardly show it of course, but Selek knew Spock pretty well, considering Selek himself was Spock.

“I am where I need to be,” Spock replied.

McCoy rolled his eyes. “Great.”

****

Selek’s colleague had monopolized so much of his time that afternoon, that he had never had the opportunity to return to see Jim, though he had received word from Christine Chapel that Jim had indeed awakened from his coma.

Christine had advised him that Spock had been there at the time and Selek was glad of that.

When morning arrived, Selek had his breakfast and then walked the short distance to the Starfleet hospital where Jim was being kept. He greatly looked forward to seeing Jim again. He had only had one occasion to see the young captain since the days of Nero and that time had been very brief.

“Good morning, Selek,” Christine called to him as he approached the door of Jim’s hospital room.

“Good morning. How is he this morning?”

She smiled. “Already bitching and driving Leonard crazy.”

Selek barely repressed a chuckle, but it was a very positive sign. He turned the knob and entered the room.

“Stop poking at me. Jesus!”

“Will you stop being an ass, Jim? I have to examine you,” McCoy growled.

Jim looked over McCoy’s head and his face broke into a bright smile. “Oh, thank God. Bones, get out of the way. I have a visitor.”

McCoy glanced toward the door. “He’s always here.”

“Bones, be nice. For a change.”

Dr. McCoy moved away from the bed. “Fine, fine. I’ll be back in a few.”

Selek walked to the bed. Jim grinned.

“Don’t just stand there, I died. Surely that deserves a hug?”

Selek felt a lump form in his throat. “It does.” He leaned in close to Jim so that Jim did not have to strain himself and Jim wrapped his arms around Selek, who wrapped his arms around Jim. Neither of them let go for several minutes and if Selek got just a little emotional he supposed no one could blame him under the circumstances.

Finally he pulled away and Jim was still smiling.

“It’s good to see you. Bones told me you’ve been here since almost the beginning.” Selek went to get his chair but Jim immediately protested. “No, no, not so far away. Sit on the bed.”

Of course Selek did, because he could not really deny Jim anything.

“How do you feel, Jim?”

“Pretty tired, but for the most part? I feel fucking great. I mean, I died, right? And here I am. What’s better than that?”

“What indeed. Who has been by to see you?”

“Spock was here when I woke up. And he came by later again with Uhura. They were on their way to dinner.” Jim paused. His smile had faded. Selek did not like it one bit. But then Jim sort of shook himself and then he smiled again. “Just before you, Sulu and Chekov came by. They said Scotty would be by later.”

Selek nodded. “I am gratified you have had visitors. I suspect your visitor list will grow.”

“I’m already asking Bones when I can get out of here. I hate hospitals.”

“No one likes them, Jim, but you must listen to Dr. McCoy and not rush your recovery.”

“Some things are definitely different.”

Selek arched a brow. “What do you mean?”

“You telling me to listen to Bones. I never would have thought to hear that.” Jim laughed.

Selek had always enjoyed Jim’s laugh. It especially warmed him now. He really was turning into a sentimental old Vulcan. But it was very good indeed to have Jim alive and laughing, even if Selek wasn’t completely fooled. There was just a touch of sadness in Jim’s blue eyes. He was certain young Jim had deep hidden feelings for his counterpart.

Selek did not understand Spock’s relationship with Uhura. Not when Jim was so obviously pining for him. Then he had to remind himself he had not always made wise choices where Jim was concerned himself.

“Hey.” Jim touched his hand.

Selek shook himself. “I am sorry, Jim. My mind drifted to the past for a moment.”

Jim searched his gaze. “The past with…Jim?”

Selek nodded and watched Jim curl his fingers around his palm. “Yes.”

“You were very close, huh?”

He knew what Jim was asking and he saw no reason to deny it. “We shared a bond.”

Jim smiled. “That’s…really awesome. I think I felt it a little when we mind melded.”

“It is likely.”

The door of Jim’s room opened and Spock stepped inside. Almost immediately his gaze rested on their hands and Jim’s fingers touching Selek’s palm. Jim noticed too, because he slowly moved his hand away.

Selek stood. “I am going to get some tea. Do you want anything, Jim?”

He smiled. “A hamburger?”

“I suspect Dr. McCoy will not allow it, but I will attempt to smuggle it into you.”

“You’re the best,” Jim told him.

Selek walked past Spock, who did not look at him, but immediately closed the door after him as Selek stepped into the hospital corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

When Selek entered Jim’s hospital room, Jim was alone and staring rather morosely out the window next to his bed. Selek could not prevent the small frown from appearing on his face.

“Where are your visitors?” he demanded rather sharply.

Jim turned his head to gaze at Selek. “Gone. Is that my hamburger I see in that bag you’re carrying?”

“It is.” Selek approached the bed and handed the paper bag he carried to Jim. He had also come carrying another, sturdier bag. He set it on the chair next to the bed. “Where is Spock?”

Jim shrugged, nonchalantly, like he didn’t care. “Had somewhere else to be.”

Selek was not fooled nor was he amused. He wanted to kick his young counterpart’s ass at the moment. “And Dr. McCoy?”

“Busy too. It’s fine. You’re here.” Jim smiled.

“I am indeed. Consume your burger. I will sit with you.” Selek sat in the chair, lowering the other bag to the floor for the moment. He watched as Jim ate, with a good amount of gusto he might add.

Selek was gratified to see it. To think it had been very close indeed to Jim never eating anything again and yet Spock was nowhere to be seen. It annoyed him that Spock would treat his t’hy’la so callously.

“What’s wrong?”

Selek started just a little at the interruption to his thoughts. “There is nothing. I am slightly displeased to find you neglected.”

“No, it’s fine. Carol Marcus was here just before you came back.”

“I was unaware you were acquainted with Dr. Marcus in this timeline,” Selek said, feeling a bit uneasy at this development.

Jim wiped his mouth on the napkin that had been in the bag. “You knew her in your time also?”

“I was…aware of her.”

“But Jim knew her,” Jim said with a nod. He gazed shrewdly at Selek. “How well did he know her?”

“What are you asking me exactly?”

Jim rolled his eyes. “I think I have my answer.”

“You are too perceptive.”

“Well, whatever happened in your time with your Jim and Carol, that’s not going to happen here.” Jim shook his head. “Carol’s sweet and pretty, but she’s not really my type.”

Selek was amused. “You have a type?”

“Uh-huh. Dark hair, dark eyes. Pointy, um, toed shoes,” Jim finished lamely, turning bright red. “Thanks for the hamburger. It was really good.”

“You are more than welcome.” Selek rose and took Jim’s trash from him and disposed of them in the recycle chute. He returned to the chair and picked up his bag.

“What have you got there?” Jim asked.

“You play chess, do you not?”

Jim smiled. “Yeah, I do. How’d you—never mind. I don’t know why I asked. I haven’t had much of a chance to lately though.”

Spock removed a chess board and set it up on a tray that went across Jim’s lap. “Shall we play a game?”

Jim’s eyes lit with pleasure. “I may be a little rusty.”

“I may be also. It has been years since I have had a worthy opponent.”

“Worthy, huh?” Jim’s smile got brighter and Selek was pleased to see it. “Okay, let’s do it.”

****

A while later, Selek was returning to Jim’s room after having to use the facilities and also to retrieve himself some tea and when he pushed open the door he saw Christine Chapel next to Jim’s bed, taking his vital signs.

She looked up and smiled. “Good evening, Selek. I was about to bring the captain his dinner. Would you like anything?”

“I’m not really hungry,” Jim told her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Not hungry? You barely touched your lunch. Are you not eating? That could be a bad sign. Should I fetch Leonard?”

Jim bit his lip. “I had a hamburger.”

Christine looked scandalized. “What?”

Selek cleared his throat. “I may have aided him in his delinquency.”

“You?” Christine shook her head. “Shameful. Still I want you to eat some fruits and vegetables, Captain.”

“Could you bring me coffee?”

“Herbal tea it is,” she said primly, ignoring Jim’s grimace. “I’ll be right back. And try to behave yourself while I’m gone.” She walked past Selek. “Both of you.”

Selek went to Jim’s side with his tea. “She is almost as frightening as my own Nurse Chapel.”

Jim smiled. “She’s a sweetheart.”

“You are looking tired, Jim. I should have let you nap instead of engaging you in so many chess games.”

“No, it was great. It was nice to have a friend here. I’m getting so bored all day by myself.” Jim glanced toward the window again and Selek knew he was trying to hide his sadness.

“They do care about you, Jim. Very much.”

His blue eyes returned to Selek. “I know. I know they’re busy. Life goes on. Out there anyway.”

“How long until you are to be released?”

"Not soon enough."

“I am certain that Dr. McCoy wishes to be cautious with the captain’s wellbeing,” Spock said stiffly, from the door of Jim’s room.

“Spock.” Jim’s face lit up in a beautiful smile at the sight of Spock and once more Selek wanted to kick his young counterpart.

“Captain, I am gratified to see you are well,” Spock said, approaching the bed. “I came as soon as my meetings were concluded. I see that Selek has been keeping you company.”

“Yeah, he’s been here all day almost.” Jim turned his smile to Selek. “We even played chess.”

“Indeed,” Selek agreed.

He watched while Spock walked to the other side of Jim’s bed and sat on the edge of it, very close to Jim. Within easy touching distance, Selek noted.

Christine came in with a tray at that moment. “Oh, Spock’s back. Hello, Mr. Spock.”

“Nurse Chapel.”

“Since Spock is here now, Jim, I will take my leave and return in the morning,” Selek informed Jim.

“Okay. Thank you for staying with me and you know, the other thing.”

“Other thing?” Spock arched a brow.

“Selek brought Jim a hamburger,” Christine advised Spock.

Spock simply stared at Selek, so Selek shrugged.

“Goodnight, Jim.”

“Goodnight,” Jim replied warmly.

As Selek left he heard Spock saying, “You should eat the fruit and vegetables Nurse Chapel brought you.”

“The fruit’s overripe and the vegetables taste like Horta pellets.”

“Captain, eat the fruit, at least.”

Jim sighed. “Fine. Geez.”

Selek smiled inwardly and made his way back to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

“Thank God, you’re here,” Jim exclaimed the very second Selek stepped through the door into his hospital room. His face was alight with excitement. Next to him was Dr. McCoy.

“I am pleased to see you as well, Jim,” Selek said, moving closer to the bed. “You are looking well.”

That earned him a bright and beautiful smile. “See, Bones!”

“What am I supposed to see?” McCoy grumbled. “From what I can tell Selek would give you the moon if you asked, of course he is going to agree with you.”

Selek chose not to focus on the first part of McCoy’s words, which he would have to admit might be true, and instead focused on the last part. “What am I agreeing with?”

“I’m trying to tell Bones I’m good enough to be released from this place. I’ve been cooped up forever and it’s time to go.”

“You _died_ , Jim.”

“You don’t think I know that? I was kinda there, Bones. I’m not dead now, thanks to you, so stop being a mother hen and let me recuperate somewhere else.”

“If Jim requires supervision I have taken residence in an apartment very close to the hospital,” Selek said directly to Dr. McCoy. “He is more than welcome to stay with me and I will be certain he gets to any appointments required to monitor his progress, doctor.”

“Oh, my God, I love you,” Jim declared, his blue eyes filled with gratitude and warmth. “See, Bones? That’s perfect, isn’t it?”

“Well—”

“I hope your apartment has room enough for the captain _and_ his first officer,” Spock spoke coolly from the doorway of Jim’s room. “As I believe it is my duty to also monitor the captain’s progress.”

Jim blinked a little, turning his gaze from Selek to Selek’s counterpart in the doorway. “Oh.”

Selek might be a touch telepath but he did not need to touch Spock to know the younger Vulcan was being eaten alive with jealousy.

“I don’t need two babysitters.” Jim shook his head.

“I disagree,” Spock said.

“And actually, Jim, so do I,” Dr. McCoy said. “I like the idea of you having two vigilant Vulcan caregivers. They won’t take any crap from you. If Selek agrees to Spock staying with you also, I’ll release you.”

Jim gave Selek a hopeful look. “I know it would be a terrible inconvenience.”

Selek couldn’t turn Jim down for anything, really, not when he was looking all forlorn and pleading at the same time. Beside it might be better to have Spock there with Jim. His counterpart might need a little push in the right direction.

Still…

“Do you not have an apartment of your own, Spock? With Lieutenant Uhura perhaps?” Selek asked.

Spock stiffened but Jim looked downright crestfallen and Selek had a moment where he regretted his attempt to tease Spock.

“I do have a residence, however, the lieutenant is not a part of it, and I would prefer to stay with the captain. As his first officer it is my duty to see to his welfare.”

Selek nodded. “Then I believe the proper words, doctor, are…it’s settled.”

“Bones?”

“All right, Jim. I’ll release you.”

“Today?”

Dr. McCoy sighed. “Yes, today.”

****

Spock had gone to collect his belongings for the move into Selek’s apartment, so Selek was permitted to escort Jim to his apartment alone.

“Thank you for this. You’re really awesome.”

“You will make me blush.”

Jim laughed. “A blushing Vulcan? That I would love to see.”

“It is quite rare. I imagine few humans ever witness it.”

“Hmm. I bet _he_ did,” Jim said with a mischievous wink.

Selek opened the door to his apartment and carried Jim’s belongings inside. “To whom do you refer?”

Jim smirked. “You know who.”

Selek pretended he did not. “I know no such thing,” he said in his primmest voice. “Come, I will show you where you will stay.”

“Do you have enough room for both Spock and me?”

“Well, you two have your choice. I have two bedrooms. You and Spock can room together in the second bedroom or I can sleep on the couch and the two of you can have the rooms.”

“What?” Jim shook his head. “No way. You are not sleeping on the couch in your own apartment. I will.”

“No, not acceptable. You are recovering.” Selek steepled his fingers together. “Either you room together or I sleep on the couch.”

“Spock—”

“Has already agreed to stay in the same room with you. I merely wanted to see if you had any objection.”

For a long time Jim was quiet and Selek thought perhaps he had miscalculated.

“Sure,” Jim said at last. “I used to room with Bones. No reason I can’t with Spock for whatever time we’re here. Better that than putting you out of your room.”

Selek nodded, pleased. “Excellent.” He walked into the bedroom, which had a queen-sized bed only, and place Jim’s bag on the mattress.

“Thanks.” Jim smiled. “I’m still waiting for my answer, by the way.”

“About?”

“Did he make you blush?”

Selek arched a brow. “You are very persistent, Jim.”

“I know. So?”

“Would you care for tea?”

“Yes.” Jim followed Selek out to the kitchen. “Your refusal to answer leads me to conclude the answer is a most emphatic yes.”

“I do not believe Vulcans are emphatic about anything,” Selek remarked filling a tea kettle with water.

“Stop being so stubborn. He made you blush. I want to hear you admit it.”

Selek’s thoughts turned to the other. It did not make him sad. Not any longer. “Yes, Jim. He made me blush.”

There was a sharp knock on the door.

“Ah. That will be Spock.”  


	5. Chapter 5

“He has fallen asleep,” Spock told Selek when he came out of the bedroom Selek had given Spock and Jim to share in his rented apartment. “He was exhausted. I believe it was unwise to release him so soon from the hospital.”

“Dr. McCoy knows what he is doing,” Selek replied as he fixed a pot of tea.

“I am not so certain. And you should not have encouraged the captain by declaring you would care for him in your apartment.”

“He can recover just as easily here where he is comfortable.”

Spock narrowed his eyes. “I know what you are about and I must advise you that I will not allow it.”

Selek could not resist the smile curving his lips. “And what is that, Spock?”

“My captain is not your Jim Kirk.”

“No, he is not. How is Nyota?”

Spock stiffened. “I am certain she is fine.”

“Hm.”

“My relationship with Nyota is not your concern.”

“Perhaps not,” Selek conceded. “But I had assumed with Jim recovering you would wish to spend more time with your intended.”

“Nyota is not my intended,” Spock said coolly. “If you must know, we are no longer in a relationship.”

Selek could not have been more pleased to hear it. But rather than saying so, he hoisted the teapot over two cups. “Tea?”

“Yes.”

“She dumped you?”

Spock simply stared at him.

“You will find when you are older certain colloquialisms will be adopted into your way of speaking as well.”

“She did not dump me. It was a mutual decision. We both wanted different things in a romantic relationship.”

“You mean that Nyota realized you wanted Jim Kirk in yours.”

“You speak out of turn.”

Selek shrugged and pushed the steeped tea in Spock’s direction. “I simply know you as well as you know yourself. Jim is your t’hy’la, as you must have realized at the end when you watched him expire.”

Spock whispered, “Yes.”

“You are actually quite fortunate, Spock.”

“My t’hy’la died before my eyes and there was nothing I could do to prevent his death and you say I am fortunate?”

“Young one, there is so much you do not know. I fell in love with my captain while serving with him as you did. But I spent many years never telling him. Many years watching him in pursuit of others until I thought I had no choice but to turn away. I knew we were t’hy’la but I did nothing about it and almost made the mistake of attempting to complete Kolinahr.  You know this Jim is yours to claim as your t’hy’la and have accepted it. Much sooner than I did.”

“Little good it does me.”

Selek rolled his eyes. “You cannot actually believe that Jim does not share your feelings.”

“He does not,” Spock insisted.

“He does. If you have not noticed you are blinder and more foolish than I had thought. If you doubt what I say I would urge you to meditate on recent interactions and then speak to Jim.” Selek shook his head and thought that old Earth saying about Youth being wasted on the young was indeed true after all.

****

“I do not think you should have pizza.”

“Oh, come on, Spock.  What’s wrong with pizza?” Jim asked, his voice a little whiny. “We can even make it vegetarian.”

“Where is the list of foods that Dr. McCoy gave you as permissible?” Spock demanded.

“I tore it up.”

Selek chuckled to himself as he listened to them speaking in the living room.

“Captain!”

“Bones is a fuddy duddy.”

“I do not know what that means.”

“It means I’m ordering a pizza,” Jim retorted.

“Jim,” Spock said in his sternest voice.

“It’s not the end of the world if I have pizza,” Jim said. “Jesus.” Jim smiled as Selek came into the living room with a cup of coffee he’d made for Jim. “Isn’t that right?”

Selek shook his head. “I refuse to get involved.”

“You’re a big help.” Jim grumbled and then reached for his PADD and typed something into it.

“If you are going to get one, at least put mushrooms and peppers on it,” Spock said.

“I don’t like peppers. I’ll get those on half.”

“I do not like mushrooms,” Selek put in.

Jim shot him a look. “Okay. Mushrooms on half and peppers on half.”

“Sun-dried tomatoes might be pleasant.”

Spock nodded. “Indeed.”

“Sun-dried tomatoes,” Jim murmured.

“If you do not mind.”

“I don’t. Anything else, my suddenly pizza eating Vulcans?”

“No,” Spock replied.

“That should be sufficient.”

Jim rolled his eyes and Spock sat on the couch next to Jim. Very close, Selek noticed. And then Jim turned to Spock and smiled.

Selek was pretty sure the hearts of both Vulcans in the room melted.


	6. Chapter 6

Selek found Jim standing on the balcony by himself in the dark.

“Jim?”

“Oh, hey.”

“Why are you hiding out here?” Selek approached him near the railing.

“I’m not really. Spock’s meditating and I just needed some air.”

“You are not being truthful.”

Jim huffed a laugh. “You aren’t even touching me. You can’t know that.”

“I know you very well.”

Jim glanced his way and then back out into the night. “No. You knew him well. I’m nothing like him.”

“I would be lying if I told you there were no differences,” Selek told him. “But you are more alike than you realize. Much of you is the same. The soul.”

“The soul?” Jim shook his head. “What a romantic notion.”

Selek studied his profile. “You are more of a cynic than he.”

“Sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize. I take no offense. You are melancholy tonight. You did not seem so earlier.”

Jim sighed. “I think I’m ready to give up.”

Selek was alarmed. “Give up? On Starfleet?”

“I don’t even know if there is a Starfleet. I haven’t talked to anyone about it. Not since…I woke up alive. Bones and Spock think I’ll still be captain of the Enterprise, but really, I haven’t talked to the brass.”

“I am certain they think highly of your efforts, Jim,” Selek said quietly.

“Maybe. But that’s not really what I meant anyway. Whatever happens with Starfleet, that’s out of my hands.”

“Then what, Jim?”

“It’s just…why can’t some stuff be the same as in your time?”

“Clarify.”

“I saw what you had with your Jim and the truth is…I started to want that with Spock. _My_ Spock. And that’s never going to happen and it’s fucked up.”

“Jim—”

Jim turned to him. “What about you?”

Selek started. “Me?”

Jim nodded. “You like me, don’t you? I know you do. I know I’m not the same as him but you said yourself there are ways we’re alike. Maybe you and I can—”

“Kroykah!”

They both turned when Spock spoke the harsh word from the door to the inside of the apartment. Selek could see Spock’s eyes were flashing angrily.

“Spock,” Jim whispered, then licked his lips. “Are you done meditating?”

“Yes,” Spock said, his voice hard. “Come with me.”

“What?”

“We need to talk,” Spock said.

“Well, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

Selek touched Jim’s arm. “You should speak with Spock. It is important.”

Jim hesitated, but then nodded. “Okay.”

Spock waited for Jim to go into the house, and then he said, “Please wait in the bedroom for me. I will be only a moment.”

“I did not encourage him,” Selek said when Spock turned back to fix him with nothing short of a glare.

“He was about to offer himself to you.”

“Yes. But only because he does not believe you love him. That fault lies entirely with you, Spock,” Selek said carefully. “I would suggest you explain everything to your t’hy’la.”

Spock’s jaw muscle jumped. But he nodded. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

****

Selek looked up from making his morning tea when Spock stepped into the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Selek said.

“Good morning.”

“Spock, do you know what happened to my blue shirt?” Jim asked, coming out of the bedroom. He wore only jeans.

Selek observed numerous bite marks on Jim’s chest as well as two suck marks on his neck. Apparently his counterpart had made significant progress with Jim overnight.

Spock flushed a dark green. “It is in the closet.”

“Oh.” Jim grinned, not seeming to be even slightly embarrassed. “Thanks.” He turned around and went back into the bedroom.

Selek cleared his throat. “Tea?”

“Please.”

Jim returned, now wearing the blue shirt he’d apparently misplaced. “Good morning, Selek.” He walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee pot. Selek had already made coffee for Jim. “Thanks for the coffee.”

Selek nodded. “Jim?”

“Yeah?”

“It would seem that you have been able to make Spock blush just as my Jim made me blush.”

Jim laughed, glancing at Spock whose cheeks had gone greener still. “He’s pretty cute like this.”

Selek lifted his teacup to his lips. “Indeed.”

“I can find no amusement in the situation,” Spock said stiffly, reaching for the tea Selek had just poured him.

Jim shrugged. “What’s for breakfast anyway? I can make us eggs or something.”

“You?” Selek asked skeptically. He did not recall his own Jim being particularly skilled in the kitchen.

“Sure. It’s not that hard. I used to make them all the time for myself,” Jim said. “Usually Frank was too drunk to cook.”

He’d spoken casually as if it was nothing at all, as though the abuse he’d suffered as a child didn’t matter. Selek wasn’t fooled. He could tell Spock was not as well when he stepped close to Jim.

“I will help you make breakfast, ashaya,” Spock said quietly, which earned him a brilliant smile.

“I purchased potatoes too, so if you wish we can have those with the eggs,” Selek spoke up.

“Now you’re talking!” Jim brightened instantly and reached into the cabinets for pans.

Selek and Spock exchanged a glance and Spock mouthed the words, “Thank you.”

Selek knew sooner or later Jim and Spock would leave the apartment and continue on the journey they were meant to have…together. But it was pleasant to have them with him for the time allowed and seeing them now, obviously as they should be, only made him miss his own t’hy’la just a little.


End file.
